Mis marcas en tu piel
by Let's go Justaway
Summary: Kagura descubre lo que son los chupetones y no los cuenta a través de una carta a su padre. (OneShot OkiKagu/GinHiji o HijiGin depende del punto de vista con que se lea)


**LadyOper:** ¡Hola! ¡Estoy de vuelta! Primero que todo, ¡muchas felicidades por año nuevo! Espero que este 2017 sea próspero para todos :)

En segundo lugar, siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes T-T. Es que se me hizo muy complicado escribir y a la vez concentrarme en las pruebas y proyectos de la escuela, así que decidí dejarlo por un tiempo. ¡Pero ya estoy de vuelta! Y como muestra de mi regreso les dejo este pequeño OneShot. Sí, lo sé, no se preocupen, voy a terminar todos mis fics inconclusos. Ya estoy dándole los toques finales a los capítulos así que dentro de poco los verán por aquí.

Nada más, disfruten la lectura. (*v*)/

 **Resumen:** Kagura descubre lo que son los chupetones y no los cuenta a través de una carta a su padre. (OneShot OkiKagu/GinHiji o HijiGin depende del punto de vista con que se lea)

 **Mis marcas en tu piel**

"Querido papá,

¿Cómo te va en el trabajo? ¿Y tu cabello? Recuerdo que la última vez que viniste a la Tierra tenías más pelos en la nariz que en la cabeza

Yo estoy bien. Mi pelo creció otra pulgada y tuve que comprarme nuevos adornos. Bueno, Gin-chan fue el que lo hizo después de que lo amenazara con una foto de él y el Mayora haciendo cosas **H**. Justamente de eso quería hablarte.

¿Sabías que los hombres también pueden estar juntos? En las novelas de la televisión nada más ponen parejas de hombres y mujeres. Eso me hizo preguntarme, ¿entre Gin-chan y el Mayora quién es la mujer? Porque alguno de los dos tiene que serlo, ¿no?

Todo empezó una noche cuando los vi dándose un beso mientras creían que estaba dormida. Yo me había levantado para ir al baño y entonces escuché unos ruidos muy raros saliendo del cuarto de Gin-chan. Me asomé y ahí fue cuando los vi uno arriba del otro. No lo pude evitar y les tomé una foto, quería tener una prueba para convencerme de que no estaba soñando.

Gin-chan parece que me escuchó, porque subió la cabeza y se puso muy blanco. Ninguno de los dos se movió durante unos segundos mientras sus caras se llenaban de gotitas de sudor. Tenías que haberlo visto papi, era muy asqueroso. Y es por eso que tomé otra foto. Al verme, ellos enloquecieron y se lanzaron, como poseídos, sobre mí para quitarme la cámara.

Mayora borró las fotografías y Gin-chan me hizo prometerle que no le diría nada a nadie. Por supuesto, él nunca vio que tenía los dedos cruzados detrás de mi espalda. *sonrisa maliciosa*

Desde ese día, Mayora no volvió a pasar por la Yorozuya, pero Gin-chan comenzó a comportarse cada vez más extraño. Salía todas las noches a la hora de dormir y regresaba, muy temprano en la mañana, con marcas rojas en el cuello. Le pregunté si era porque le picaban los bichos, pero él solo se sonrojó, de la misma forma que lo hacía cada vez que le recordaba al Mayora para lograr que me comprara algo. Ahí fue cuando entendí que ellos dos seguían viéndose, y lo que es peor: ¡Ese vicioso de la mayonesa estaba abusando de mi Gin-chan! Tenía que ser, sino cómo se explican esas extrañas marcas en el cuello.

Preocupada, decidí tener una charla (de puños) con el policía, así que me infiltré en el cuartel una mañana. Entré a su cuarto, sigilosamente, para que no se despertara (Gin-chan dice que a los enemigos hay que atacarlos por la espalda si de verdad quieres ganar). El problema fue cuando me di cuenta que ese no era el cuarto del Mayora, sino que, en su lugar, había entrado a la cueva del estúpido sádico.

Él estaba durmiendo, así que decidí hacerle una broma antes de ir en busca del tonto de la mayonesa (no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad). Sin pensarlo dos veces me subí sobre el sádico y empecé a dibujarle la cara, pero él se despertó cuando iba por el bigote. Me miró con cara enojada por un momento y luego me dijo: _sabes China, esta posición es bastante sugerente. Si quieres "hacerlo" tan desesperadamente, mejor que sea de esta forma_. Entonces me agarró, me tiró sobre el _futon_ , y se colocó sobre mí.

Yo luché contra su agarre, pero no pude zafarme. _¿Qué haces aquí?_ , me dijo. Después de gritarle varios insultos que involucraban a toda su generación (como mami me enseñó), le conté sobre mi preocupación, y una sonrisa malvada apareció en su cara.

Le dije, con desgana, que esta vez podríamos ser aliados ya que teníamos un objetivo en común: destruir al Mayora por abusar de Gin-chan. Ahí fue cuando se rio de mí diciéndome inocente y que todavía era una niña. Yo le patee la pantorrilla y creo que la rompí porque él gritó mucho y me llamó monstruo. Pero yo ya no soy una niña, ¿verdad papi?

Después de lamentarse, el sádico se acercó tanto a mí que nuestras narices se tocaron. Me dijo que me iba a ayudar porque de esa manera llegaría más rápido al puesto de vicecomandante, pero que primero me iba a enseñar lo que realmente había hecho el Mayora…"

Umibozu rompió la hoja por la mitad. Con manos temblorosas, volvió a unir las dos piezas y continuó leyendo.

"…Yo tenía curiosidad así que no lo golpee cuando él se acercó a mi cuello y comenzó a chupar.

Al principio sentí cosquillas, luego me dolió un poco y un escalofrío subió por todo mi cuerpo. Mi estómago también estaba extraño, se sentía como si tuviera cientos de mariposas volando dentro. Pero yo sé que eso no puede ser, esa mañana yo había comido cangrejo, no mariposas.

 _Creo que voy a vomitar_ , le dije haciendo una mueca. El sádico se alejó y se quedó contemplando mi cuello por un momento. _Mi marca se ve bien en ti_ , me dijo con media sonrisa. En ese momento las cosas más raras le pasaron a mi cuerpo: mi corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido, mis cachetes se calentaron, y las ganas de vomitar se hicieron más fuertes. _Ahora vuelve por donde viniste, chinita,_ me siguió diciendo, _yo me encargo del de la peste a nicotina_.

Demasiado asombrada por mis reacciones para contestar, le hice caso. Justo cuando salía del cuartel pude escuchar el sonido de una explosión a mis espaldas. Al menos el Mayora ya no iba a molestar más a Gin-chan.

Llegue a la Yorozuya pensando en lo que había ocurrido con el sádico, mi corazón parecía que quería salirse de mi pecho, y el cuello me latía. Entré al cuarto de baño y me miré en el espejo. ¡Ahora yo también tenía una marca como la de Gin-chan! ¡Y era súper gigante, súper larga, llena de punticos rojos! Entonces caí en la cuenta, ¿¡cómo pude dejar que ese maldito sádico abusara de mí?!

Pero no te preocupes, papi, ahora mismo vuelvo al cuartel. Ese estúpido no va a salirse con la suya. Yo también voy a dejar mis marcas en su piel.

Besos a tu calva,

Kagura."

Umibozu concluyó de leer la carta de su querida hija. Cuidadosamente juntó todas las hojas, las dobló y las colocó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Sentándose en el asiento del piloto de su pequeña nave, cambió la trayectoria. Su destino: la Tierra.

FIN.

 **LadyOper:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer hasta el final! ¿Os gustó? ¿Si...no? Pues déjenlo dicho en los comentarios :3

Debo admitir que este fic fue bastante difícil de escribir, sobre todo porque Kagura es quien cuenta la historia y en una carta para variar. Espero les haya hecho reír un poco :)


End file.
